Types of enemies in Swordigo
This article is about the different enemies in Swordigo. Main description All these enemies can be attacked by the player. Depending upon what level the enemy is, the player can either gain a large amount of experience, or a small amount. As time goes on, some of the lower level enemies might not give any experience at all. As discovered by User:Drgrumble, the formula for experience gained from killing an enemy is (3 + enemyLevel) x healthMultiplier. Enemies with melee weapons While many enemies are unarmed and damage the player through other attacks, several are not. Some enemies are armed with swords that can seriously damage the player. The gatekeeper of the first shard of the Mageblade, for example, wields two long-bladed swords that must be dodged to avoid damage. That same boss must be defeated to progress in the game. Corruptors either use swords or homing attacks, with the ones wielding swords significantly more dangerous than the ones with homing attacks. The final boss, the Master of Chaos, wields a sword visually similar to the hero's own Mageblade. Bandits are armed with swords or what appear to be huge throwing knives. The Corrupted Dwarven King (name conjectural) and its minions are armed with hammers. All skeletons with the exception of skeletal mages all wield swords. Ranged attacks by enemies Many enemies, especially later in the game, use ranged attacks and some exclusively use ranged attacks. The bosses in the Overseer's Lair and Chambers of The Flame are examples of enemies using ranged attacks only. The ranged weapons available to the game's enemies are mostly all similar to the magic bolt in terms of appearance and use. However, whereas the magic bolt available to the player fires only on a horizontal plane, some of the enemies' projectiles can be fired in a mortar-like fashion, and some have the ability to be fired at twice the speed of the player's own magic bolt. There are some other ranged attacks available to the enemies, such as the hammers used by the Corrupted Ice Dwarves also having a ranged attack mode. Bandits use throwing knives, and beetles use a range of projectiles ranging from fire projectiles to spikes. Counters Most enemies will just need contact with you as their only form of attack. This goes for grasswalkers, bats and their variants, blobs and their variants, Cave Lurkers and its variant, and others. These can be easily dispatched. Some enemies wield swords. Some pose a challenge, so move cautiously around those. If you attack them, some of the swords deal a lot of damage. Bandits, skeletons, and later certain Corruptors wield swords that can cause significant damage without armor. Jump over these enemies or block their attack by attacking simultaneously, or moving out of range out of their swords are useful counters. Some enemies are exclusively ranged in attacks. Beetles and all their variants attack by ranged ways. Beetles and Fel Beetles fire a single shot from their front. Reflect or jump over the projectiles to counter these. Alternatively you could just attack them with your sword. Spike Beetles and Fire Beetles fire four spikes and fire projectiles respectively. These projectiles when reflected tend to land on the shell, which negates the damage, so you have to get up close to attack them. Mind where the spikes/fire land, as they are quite deadly if hit. Bats later in the game go from a infinity formation to directly attacking you. Before following you, they hover for some brief moments, freeze, and then rapidly speed towards you as their only way of attack. Hit these at the right moment to negate their attack, and then repeat until they're dead. Some bats at level 15 and higher follow you to attack you, but these are not high on health, so use whatever means to kill them. Snow Bugs and Corruptors, especially the sword wielding ones, are arguably the hardest enemies in the game. Snow Bugs almost always arrive in packs to attack you, and without sufficient armor can prove a significant challenge. These enemies are among one of the very few enemies that can attack from the air, so there are not a lot of counters to this enemy. Just try to avoid being hit by this enemy and hit one back (if not killing them) if it jump attacks you. Corruptors have their own descriptions in their article, but the sword wielding ones are probably the hardest enemies in the game. One successful sword landing on you even with Magic Armor can take away two hearts of health. The catch for these enemies, though, is that they are extremely weak themselves. A few hits should be able to kill them. List of links *Category:Enemies *Bosses *Chaos Orb Category:Content Category:Enemies